Over the past years there have been increasing environmental pressures that have resulted in ever-tightening automotive diesel specifications around the world and especially in Europe and the USA. A key driver in this respect is the need for more stringent emissions legislation to improve air quality. This has resulted in automotive gas oil (diesel) specifications involving higher cetane numbers and lower densities.